jalpro_omniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Energy types
List of energy types that are also used a lot in magic. This list only has energies seen this far. Even so, each energy type can be used in any form of the energy elements. Base Energies Base energies are the types of energy that are not truly energy, but more of something that is required for life and pretty much anything to exist. Base energies can not be mixed together, or it will create repulsion. All energies are based off of them, thus the term "Base". * Pure * Light * Impure * Dark Energies These first energy types that are the most common, functional and most balanced energies. Tapping to them is easier than to branches and fusions. * Blood * Havoc * Dark Arm * Nebula * Good * Evil * Potentiality * Space * Time * Nega Energy Branches Energy branches are sub-types of energies. They have broken off from other energy types and formed their own type, mainly as a result of something their user has done, or simply formed as their heritage. It is also possible they have come from elsewhere, or simply are energies that came to be needed later, for everything to function properly. * Corruption * Depravity * Void * Natural elements * Life energy * EM energy * Conquest energy * Illusion energy * Celestial energy * Cyber energy * Hell energy * Kukami energy * Energy Theft * Destruction * Shattering * Power Adaptation * Elemental Arrows * Mind Control * Power Sense * Evolution * Overcome * Overload * Spoon energy * Knife Spawn * Power Grant * Resurrection * Gem energy * Corrosion * Imitation * Unholy * Creation * Armour Skin * Role * Poison * Vibration * Solar energy * Gravity * Reset Gravity * Crystallization * Mirror Copy Energy Fusions Energy fusions are fusions of different energies or energy branches. This often happens if an energy user finds or achieves a new energy, or simply is born with several energies as their heritage. * Pure Blood * Negative Impurity * Choice * Fate * Judge * Dark Fate * Satan energy * Darklight * Blood Havoc energy Emotion Energies Emotion energies are energies based on emotion. Each emotion energy gets stronger by the presence of the emotion they are named after. The user of these energies can never truly control their energy, as emotions are a difficult matter to control in the first place. * Fear * Rage * Pleasure * Malice * Hope * Serenity * Love * Despair Sin Energies Sin energies affect their user much like emotion energies do, however the user can learn to control them unlike emotion energies. Each of their effects are self-explanatory on the user and those they are used on. Here is the list of these energies, and their colours; * Lust (pink) * Gluttony (flesh red) * Greed (green) * Sloth (grey) * Wrath (orange) * Envy (acid green) * Pride (yellow) Will Types Will types are powers that use the other-energies from the Other-Realm by the power of sheer will. A will type is selected depending on the user's goal during activation of a will. Will can also be taught and learned. * Acceptance * Rejection * Blade Will * Knight Will * God Will * Evil Will * Good Will * Silent Will * Leader's Will * Hero's Will * Relentless Will * Counter * Karma * Power Theft * Gun Knight Will * Other Will Beyond Energies Beyond energies are the floor, the walls and the ceiling of existence, so to speak. Everything was, has come to be, is, will be and will end because of them. Mainly only Creators and Tools can use these energies. Similar are also Blessed energies, however these do not hold as great power and they can be any energy type. * Beginning * End * Repulsion * Spacetime Anti-Energy Anti-energy is like a mirror energy, and so has an anti version of each energy type. Anti-types function in the opposite way of their original energy type. For instance, anti-fire would be cold instead of hot and would have inverted colours too, etc. * Wither * Suffering * Conquer Energy Category:Powers